Sorpresas
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: A todas las personas les gustan las sorpresas y sobre todo a Ino quien tiene muchas en su vida que  incrementaron al conocer a una persona especial


Hola a todos y de antemano gracias por leer en general el fic lo narra Ino

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo-

_-Pensamiento-_

**.**

**.**

**Sorpresas**

**.**

A todas las personas que yo conozco les gustan las sorpresas tanto como a mí o quizá menos, siempre espero con ansias y alegría mi cumpleaños por ver que preparara mi padre esta vez y, sobre todo los regalos aunque al descubrir lo que hay en su interior me encuentro con la sorpresa de no ser lo que esperaba.

Ese no era el caso con los regalos de Yoshino-san la madre de mi perezoso amigo Shikamaru, que siempre me da lo que yo quiero, en ningún año me falló ya que con uso de mis tácticas siempre le digo en una charla donde hablamos de cualquier tema lo que me gustaría de regalo, a pesar de que siempre se queja de que soy una niña mimada no se limita en regalos para mí, es por eso que la quiero mucho.

En fin, entre las sorpresas agradables una de las mejores fue cuando me entere de que el menor Uchiha estaría en el mismo salón que yo, no es que a mí me guste es solo la emoción que sentí al creer que al estar juntos tendría la oportunidad de ver a su hermano Itachi mas seguido, me lleve una triste decepción al no ser así, por poco caigo en depresión, pero con lo fuerte que soy no ocurrió.

Al crecer me di cuenta de que no solo existen sorpresas agradables, una de ellas fue enterarme de la muerte de mi segundo padre mi sensei Asuma, a pesar de que hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance no logre salvarlo, no tuve el suficiente poder para hacerlo, por un tiempo no quise saber nada de nadie estaba enojada conmigo misma ya que, si hubiera trabajado más me hubiera esforzarme por aprender todo lo necesario no hubiera tenido la sorpresa de encontrarme con el fracaso.

Cuando ya no había vuelta atrás encontré a una persona la que más me desagradaba en todo el mundo, que con solo verlo quería ahorcarlo no entendía el por qué, solo sabía que no me atrevería ya que si lo intentaba la que acabaría ahorcada seria yo, y no lo iba a permitir ya que se lo prometí a Asuma.

Me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida al descubrir que me había enamorado de él, ¿por qué? no lo sabía después de todo nadie controla el amor mucho menos yo.

Llego un momento en que necesitaba verlo, saber de él me había vuelto en lo que más odiaba una dependiente, era lo más humillante que me podía suceder, vivir queriendo ver a alguien pero sobre todo a la persona que más aborrecía.

El tiempo paso y me convertí en la guía del Kazekage en cada visita que realizaba a Konoha, no entendía la razón ya que él conocía la aldea al derecho y al revés era ilógico, pero no me queje ya que ser su guía significaba pasar más tiempo con él.

En cada momento me hizo ver que no era la persona que creía, había una chispa de encanto que fue de la que me enamore, que mostraba en esos ojos verdes que me hipnotizaban.

Era una persona gentil, educada y sobre protector de eso me di cuenta cuando tuvimos una relación formal fue una noticia que no me esperaba siempre creí que yo sería la que se declararía primero, cuando se me declaro no supe que decir solo atine a lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo él no dudo en corresponderme de inmediato y por supuesto lo tomo como un sí.

Al tener muchas sorpresas a lo largo de mi vida no imagine que llegarían más, era la envidia de todas las chicas aunque eso no era para nada raro lo raro eran los detalles que Gaara me hacía era todo un caballero uno con el que toda chica sueña.

Nunca se le olvida la fecha de mi cumpleaños, nuestro aniversario por más infantil que sonara él se los sabia todos el primer beso, la primera cita, todas las fechas importantes para mí el siempre las recordaba, no conocí a un solo hombre que hiciera eso.

Mi vida era perfecta ya no sabía que mas pedir, cuando vi un enorme adorno floral lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos más aun al ver la sortija que había en la flor principal con una nota _¿quieres casarte conmigo? _No tenía que ver el remitente sabía perfectamente de quien era. Salí a buscarlo a toda velocidad.

Recorrí toda Konoha y no lo encontré por ninguna parte, en poco tiempo me rendí y por un momento creí que se trataba de una broma, regrese a mi casa decepcionada, note una sombra afuera de mi casa y cuando me acerque me percate de que era él con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, y hace que me sienta bien.

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto con un descaro que estuve a punto de abofetearlo

-Tonto- Trate de escabullirme para entrar a mi casa sin éxito al sentir que algo sostenía mi muñeca, por un momento paso por mi cabeza que era su arena voltee para encararlo fue en ese momento que note que me miraba confundido

-No me has dado una respuesta- y como si todo lo solucionara con esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver tan apuesto logro su objetivo todo mi enojo desapareció.

-Sí, acepto- le dije sinceramente por primera vez no tuve que fingir una sonrisa, me levanto en el aire y me beso tan tiernamente que casi me hace derretir.

La boda fue todo un sueño todo era exactamente como me lo había imaginado, no había faltado nada desde los pequeños detalles en cada mesa hasta el adorno de mi vestido.

Me lleve una enorme sorpresa al descubrir que Gaara bailaba perfectamente me reprochaba mentalmente por jamás haberle dicho que fuéramos a bailar , pero aun no era tarde después de la ceremonia y cuando estemos juntos como matrimonio le pediría una y otra vez salir solo para verlo moverse tan sensual que hacía a todas las chicas de su aldea suspirar, lo cual me molesto demasiado, al pensarlo mentalmente recordé que él era mío, solo mío sonreí con malicia e hice que me besara mientras bailábamos y al tener todas las miradas puestas en nosotros fue sencillo hacer enojar a todas esas chicas tontas.

El tiempo era el mejor aliado que tenia, el me ayudaba a descubrir muchas cosas sobre mi ahora marido sin duda la frase "del odio al amor solo hay un paso" era completamente cierta.

En dos años de casados las sorpresas nunca faltaron, nos conocimos mucho mejor y cuando ya sabíamos que esperar del otro jamás ocurría nuestra vida no se había vuelto rutinaria, además buscábamos alternativas para no caer en la rutina, que hacia aburrirse del otro y terminando esa maravillosa relación.

Procuraba visitar Konoha lo más seguido que podía o más bien cuando me daban permiso

-Ino al ser la esposa del Kazekage corres más riesgo- la típica respuesta cuando le decía a Gaara que iría a Konoha después de tanto tiempo que tenia viviendo esa experiencia no sé por qué aun me aferraba al pedirle permiso, en realidad era una advertencia lo que provocaba que mandara shinobis a vigilarme todo el tiempo, por algún motivo lo tome como un gesto tierno ya que según yo me demostraba cuanto le importaba.

Hubo un tiempo en que logre evadirlos logrando fugarme e ir a visitar a mi padre y amigos, aun al saber que a mi regreso me esperarían reclamos por parte de él, los cuales cesaron cuando supe que estaba embarazada, los primeros meses no fueron un problema se convirtió en uno cuando mis cambios de humor eran más seguidos de lo normal, ni yo misma me soportaba.

La larga espera fue recompensad al ver a mi hermosa niña la cual su padre decidió nombrarla Naoko.

Fue un regalo maravilloso de parte de la vida, y estoy segura que no será el único ya que la vida sin sorpresas no tendría sentido.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**_**

Hasta aquí otra idea para este fic opiniones críticas, sugerencias todo es bien recibido, nos vemos.


End file.
